A Forbidden Love
by mullenoli
Summary: Fablehaven book 4 alternate ending so basically lots of drama and Naverog Kendra moments and how things play out I'm lazy and suck at summaries so I really hope you like my story also I'm adding a chapter to this story. YAY! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My heart felt fragile full of cracks, Gavin my crush had just revealed he was Navarog an evil demon prince. He was standing there he had just burned the knapsack and was staring at me. "I really do like you Kendra," he said. "How am I supposed to know that you're just trying to make me go with you easier", " you don't but I'll prove it," he said. Gavin put a smirk on his face and looked at my feet, his eyes slowly made their way up my body his smile growing every time he saw a curve. My eyes widened, my breath was shaky with fear (and thrill). He stopped at my eyes, he took a step closer, I took a step back. He raised an eyebrow. We continued this until he suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around. He pushed my into a cave and into the wall. His hands next to my head moved down and rested on my hips. He looked at my lips and smirked he leaned in and whispered: "I've proven myself right". Yes, I shook my head scared half to death. He let go but didn't move " I don't think I did, not yet". He put a hand next to my head and smirked his eyes twinkling evilly. He put a thumb on the bottom lip and gently tugged. He leaned in his eyes not leaving mine, our lips touched briefly when he surprised me. Gavin snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close, his other hand rested on my shoulder. He pushed his mouth onto mine and me, for some strange reason responded by kissing him back. I put my hands on his neck and head, he ran his hand along my curves and growled in approval. He then pulled his hand up to my head and intertwined his fingers with my hair, pulling and tugging at it. He deepened the kiss, I groaned and arched my back.

Gavin/Navarog POV

I was kissing Kendra and I liked it, she moaned and I decided for a first kiss I liked it. My hands on her body, hers on mine, it was perfect. I licked her bottom lip and she opened up. I PUT MY FRICKEN TONGUE IN HER MOUTH. She tasted good, really good I thought that the only time I got to taste her was when I was eating her. I slid her up against the wall and moved my kisses down, I got to her neck and kissed her gently first but then I sucked leaving big red marks that would most certainly bruise. I marked her as my property. We kissed and kissed until I took another step. "Wrap your legs around me" I demanded. "I can't" she moaned, "WRAP YOUR LEGS AROUND ME OR ILL KILL YOU" I screamed. She pulled legs up and wrapped them around my waist. I pulled her off the wall and kissed her and swayed falling over hard. I landed on top of her. I needed her to be a dragon to be mine I WANTED KENDRA SORENSON. She bit her tongue and stuck in my mouth, I tasted her sweet blood as it explored my mouth I smiled and made a frightening rumble in my chest that vibrated her. When I heard it, " Kendra Kendra it's me Raxtus where are you". I wanted to stab that frickin dragon, I pulled away and got up, staring at my master piece, she had red marks all over her neck her lips wet with my saliva. And most of all she was in a daze which would make it easier to deal with her. My hair stuck out in a frizz so I flattened it and went to deal with that stupid fairy dragon. " WHAT" I screamed, he jumped and spun around his eyes widened and he gawked. "Navarog I have to fight Navarog," he said. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a hidden knife of adamant.

"That was easy," I said, wiping the knife on my shirt. I smirked, I would have to teach Kendra to be evil and kill things without thinking if we were going to have a relationship. I went back to Kendra, she was still in a daze. I picked her up princess style and carried her to the edge off sidestep cliff.

Kendra POV

Gavin carried me to where Nafia was standing guard, I couldn't think move or talk I was stunned. His Hickey marks were sore and I could still taste him in my mouth. Before I knew what was happening I was being flown by a large black dragon to where ever he was going to take me.


	2. Not chapter

id:12663492

 **Hey guys**

 **sorry for basically disappearing but it was because I lost a computer and I temporarily moved to Colorado. Yay... sorry people that live in Colorado I'm just more of a new Englander. Yes I know Englander isn't a word but it is now! But I'm still writing and I think I just got my writing juice back. YAY! So don't worry I will be back shortly. Also I'm really sorry for those who were excited for an update but I hope this brought faith back into my stories. I HAVENT GIVEN UP! And I will be back with new chapters very soon. Pretty much all of my stories say this but I have even more exciting news... I'm adding a chapter to this story forbidden love. There will be a preview of the chapter next. Also when reviewing if you have ideas that may be brilliant ( I'm sure all of them are ) I will put them into my stories if I like them ( be warned I will like most if not all of them ). I will also give you a shout out for your idea whether I used it or not. But to be honest your ideas will truly help me type up the chapters cause let me tell you half the time that I spend typing I'm wondering what will come next. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my** **letter to you about the future and don't forget to read and review my stories.**

 **Now what you've been waiting for... a short skit for humor.**

 **brakendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: ok**

 **(Bracken and Kendra kiss and walk into the house)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Gavin and Verl: o.O**

 **Gavendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: what no... WAIT HOLD ON BRACKEN!**

 **(Bracken leans in to kiss Kendra anyway and suddenly there's a flash and they hear a growl)**

 **Gavin: stay away from her**

 **Bracken: oh yeah what's are you going to do about it your stu...**

 **(Gavin rips through the barrier hits Pony Boy out of the way and dips Kendra)**

 **Kendra: evil or not I love you**

 **Gavin: I love you too**

 **( Gavin passionately kisses Kendra and picks her up princess style and carries her to the house)**

 **Bracken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Bracken and Verl: o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the preview of the next chapter hope it's good don't forget to review and I don't own fablehaven or Brandon mull because if I owned Brandon mull I'd own fablehaven... and I don't so yeah read on Charlie's**

I opened my eyes and immediately sat up straight when I realized that I wasn't in my own comfy bed. I was in a hotel room that was definitely owned by someone with way more money than my family. I heard the water running in the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. What was going on. Was it all a dream. Did we not go to wyrmroost yet. Did I just not pay attention to what the hotel room looked like. Was Gavin still Gavin and he was never Navarog. I looked down and answered all my questions with answers that caused more questions. I was wearing Gavin's shirt. The one he had on yesterday. My eyes widened when I realized who must have changed me. The water stopped. I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled my pants on. My clothes from yesterday were thrown in a pile next to my bed. " aww come on I really wanted to see you in just my shirt". Gavin's voice came from across the room.


	4. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and immediately sat up straight when I realized that I wasn't in my own comfy bed. I was in a hotel room that was definitely owned by someone with way more money than my family. I heard the water running in the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. What was going on. Was it all a dream. Did we not go to wyrmroost yet. Did I just not pay attention to what the hotel room looked like. Was Gavin still Gavin and he was never Navarog. I looked down and answered all my questions with answers that caused more questions. I was wearing Gavin's shirt. The one he had on yesterday. My eyes widened when I realized who must have changed me. The water stopped. I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled my pants on. My clothes from yesterday were thrown in a pile next to my bed. " aww come on I really wanted to see you in just my shirt". Gavin's voice came from across the room. "I also wanted to wake you up". He smirked. I backed up. "Y-y-your G-N-N-Navarog and you k-kidnapped me" I said pure shock written all over my face. He chuckled and walked over to me. "Don't start with the stutter. Your going to sound like me. Unless that's what you wanted." He said reaching me. My breath was quick and he was close to my face. He pushed me against the wall and hungrily kissed me. When he moved away he moved my fingers up to his face and kissed them lightly. "Morning m'lady". I didn't respond and he frowned. "Oh well you're going to have to get used to it. You can't really blame me I like the way you taste. Especially when you let me taste you. Next time do me a favor kiss back, seriously kid yesterday you were all about it and now your like eww dragon breath." He rambled on but stopped and smiled. "You do realize you kissed me after I ate dougan right." My eyes widened and I gasped when he said that. He laughed "god I love how you react to me". He pointed towards the bathroom. It was the first time I noticed his shirt clung to his damp torso. He had abs and muscles all over. I looked up at his somewhat curly hair and how awesome it looked all wet and clung to his face. "There's clothes and other girl necessities in there. Take a shower if you choose but be quick about it I gotta eat." He said simply.

I took a short shower and let the steamy bathroom get warm as the hot water ran down my face and body. I cupped my hands together and let water pool in them. When it started to over flow I raised my hand and dumped it on my head. I heard a knock on the door and someone say "I thought I said quick not take your time". I frowned and shut the water off. I stepped onto the rug and dried myself off. I noticed the outfit it was a flower like skirt that was shorter than Kendra preferred and a top that was a little bit showy along with a jacket and some boots and a necklace. (A/N the link to the outfit is . ). She put the outfit on and looked in the mirror. This might be the kind of girl Gavin liked but it wasn't her. She put her hair in a cute bun and let some pieces hang down in the front. Kendra was ready to give the world a show.

Gavin POV

I liked kissing Kendra but when she wasn't comfortable it wasn't the same. It didn't matter anyway cause when Kendra walked out of the bathroom I whistled cause she was hot. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her old clothes and shoved them in a bag. "we're not taking anything with us but the key" I stated simply. She faltered a little with her I'm a tough girl act but got back on track when she dropped the bag and collapsed on the bed. She sat up "so when are we getting food". I smiled.


End file.
